notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kargarim
None of all the tribal groups of Aharian speech was as large or dominant as the Kargarim (Ah."Sorrowful Souls") of Kargagis Ahar. These Kargarim were a warlike and semi-nomadic people occupying a huge amount of square miles of the land known as Kargagis Ahar, where the various leaders of the tribes, moved their small khanates through the grasslands of the vast plateau. Society and Culture: The roots and customs of the Kargarim were most similar to those of the ancient Talataerim of the first age. The Kargarim were descendants of those Talath who had less changed and were less influenced by other cultures, and had maintained their archaic tribal roots, warring among themselves and peoples of neighboring cultures like the Linerim, the Adek and the Shay of the southeast. Their horses were well known for their strength,though they were not as powerful as the horses of their Rycoli cousins. During the winters they traveled south, where the heat and grasslands remained abundant and during the summer, they invaded the lands of the north, and even dared to venture beyond Talathrant on numerous occasions. The Tribes commonly known as the Kargarim could be divided into two major factions: The Numahar and the true Kargarim. The first were named after the Talathrant's tributary river of the same name, and many had turned away from nomadism to settle the fertile valleys surrounding the river, and had intermixed with Cheyan and Chyan settlers from the south or southwest.The true Kargarim however , had always continued their semi-nomadic life travelling across the vast pastures of the plateau. The Kargarim riders traveled in large and small companies dominated by leaders known as the "Seys". The only bigger city of Aharian Kargaris was Delik Kizil, near the center of the plateau, where companies came to trade their spoils of war without resorting to violence, and to buy furs and inks. Appearance: The Kargarim were grey-skinned, with dark eyes and tall by Easterling standards. Some of the Kargarim still had preserved the tradition of their predecessors to braid their hair and dyeing it purple or red. Most of them were beardless. They used leather for clothing, and generally preferred purple and red tones. Warcraft: Their unusual warfare tactics, made of them a formidable and very hard to beat opponent. Even the powerful Khudriag Ôvatha Ito, "the horseslayer", fell to the forces of the kargarian dominated Kul-Ahar in the Battle of the Tombs of Grass during the Second Variag Wars in Chey Sart. Their main strength lay in the speed of their horses, archers and crossbowmen of short range, but they also uses throwing spears, throwing knives and whips. They were not very likely to fight over short distances or melee, and usually a Kargaron preferred hit-and-run tactics. This has given the Kargarim important victories, especially against the Variags and Cheyan oppressors. The Kargarim and the Numahar were the driving force behind the confederation later known as the Kul-Ahar, which later absorbed most the tribes of Aharian descend after the mid-third age. Category:Tribe Category:Wild peoples of the east and south Category:Easterlings Category:Central Middle-Earth